<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[CKC/授权翻译]]康德计数器与里氏震级 by DawnLeft</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744972">[CKC/授权翻译]]康德计数器与里氏震级</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnLeft/pseuds/DawnLeft'>DawnLeft</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SCP Foundation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 翻译存档</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:07:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnLeft/pseuds/DawnLeft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>原文：the delicate art of sleeping through the night（Chapter 1: kant counter and richter scale）by thefriendlyvandal<br/>老范，永远滴神——————（破音）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dr. Alto Clef/Dr. Benjamin Kondraki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[CKC/授权翻译]]康德计数器与里氏震级</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16081163">the delicate art of sleeping through the night</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefriendlyvandal/pseuds/thefriendlyvandal">thefriendlyvandal</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>1.</p><p>    Clef蜷缩着。一开始，Kondraki以为是自己环抱他的姿势使他感到了疼痛。他平躺在床垫上，金灰交杂的头发蓬乱不整，背对Kondraki与其出于关切而拧亮的台灯。他们接下来的互动迅速而无声。Clef并没有哭，但他的呼吸变得急促起来。Kondraki伸出手去触碰他，而他瑟缩了。<em>别碰我。我不需要。</em></p><p>    Kondraki的心中满怀焦虑。这是一个四月的雨夜，五分钟的时间在他的公寓中悄然流走。Clef是崩坏的弹簧，绷直的线刺进他的肌腱，穿过他的后背与脊椎，牵扯他紧绷的下颌，让他的下巴与腹部呈现出微妙的角度。在某个瞬间，Ben以为他正在做着噩梦——也许在最开始他就没有醒来——直到他看见他在刺耳的吞咽声中上下挪动的喉节、方寸之间变换位置的双腿与紧贴前额的刘海。他没有睡着，也并非清醒于此地。</p><p>    正是这种类型的发作会让Ben感到恐惧——那惊醒了他的男友而非他自己的发作，那没有大喊大叫亦不显露痛苦的发作，那仅仅只是让Alto蜷缩起来、让他沉入漫长无声的恍惚状态中的发作。第一个五分钟很快过去了，接着又是十分钟。他不知道Clef维持这种状态到底多久了——也许已经有好几个钟头了。</p><p>    Kondraki没有去碰他，而是下了床，打开Clef这一侧的台灯，希望这能把他从那种状态中唤醒。他清楚地看见Clef半阖着眼睑，眼睛一眨不眨，目光没有焦距。他想要摇晃他的肩膀唤醒他，但经验告诉他，这只能让事态更加糟糕。</p><p>    “Alto，”他大声说，“嘿。”</p><p>    他男友僵硬的身体抽搐了一下。</p><p>    “你没事的。”他说，“回来吧，你很安全，没事的。”</p><p>    他没有得到回应。Clef的胸膛急促地连续起伏两次，眨了下眼。</p><p>    “我去给你弄点水来。”Ben说，大半是出于必须得做点什么有用的事的心态，“我很快回来。”</p><p>    厨房很冷，Ben走进去的时候看见丑陋的七十年代木质镶板、老旧发黄的冰箱和被划得一团糟的油毡。这不是头一回他对Alto的突发状况手足无措。他自己的PTSD症状属于会踢叫吵闹的那种，发作起来不怎么好看，但至少能被控制住。他向Clef坦诚过造成PTSD的原因——那源自多年来对收容失效与事故心力交瘁的管控。他害怕黑暗，害怕金属碰撞的响声，害怕肉烧焦的气味，于是他总会按照老规矩来处理：去看心理医生，然后向上帝祈祷。糟糕状态持续一周时要吃安眠药。症状接着恶化时一定要主动要求睡在沙发上（Alto坚称舒适的睡眠环境有助于在最开始预防这些状况，所以总是拒绝答应这个要求，结果就是偶尔会在半夜遭到拳打脚踢）。第二天去上班时他会精疲力尽、高度紧张。生活就是如此。</p><p>    但Clef的心中藏着与他截然不同的野兽。</p><p>    Clef没有告诉过Kondraki是什么造成了他的PTSD。通过观察伴侣的行为及其变化，Kondraki最终掌握了一些特定的触发情境：他对湖泊、洪水与山洪暴发怀抱着强烈恐惧。暴风雨时老旧的公寓会漏水，而这似乎吓到了他，让他根本不愿意和Ben睡在一起，而是选择继续工作，或者躲到公寓后部没有窗户的储物间去。</p><p>    “你知道我可以堵住它的吧。”他说这话是在一场夜间的雷雨中，当他醒来时，他的伴侣正抱着笔记本电脑蜷在里屋的地板上。“是窗框上的裂缝让你感到紧张，对吧？要把它们封起来应该不难。”</p><p>    “嘿，你刚刚说了‘屌’(1)。”Clef头也不抬地回答，在走廊的灯光下，Ben看见他的脸色惨白。</p><p>    “回床上来睡觉。我明早会修好它的。”他说。</p><p>    “你会修好它？”Clef说，“你会用你的屌修好它吗？”</p><p>    “哈？”</p><p>    “嗯？”</p><p>    “你和水之间到底他妈的有什么仇？”</p><p>    Clef只是从埋首的电子邮件中抬起头，露出一个转瞬即逝的笑容。</p><p>    “陈年的破事而已。”他说。这是他们两人之间的暗号，意思是“我不想谈这件事”。</p><p>    “这里甚至都没有很多水。”Kondraki说，“看见了吗？我往地上放了条毛巾，但水甚至都没积起来。”</p><p>    Clef耸了耸肩，开始回复另一封邮件。“是潮湿。让我的关节炎犯了。”</p><p>    “你没有关节炎。”</p><p>    “不，我有。”</p><p>    “在哪儿？”</p><p>    “我的屁眼里。”</p><p>    “所以它其实无处不在？”</p><p>    Clef因为这句话大笑起来，但听起来并不自然，好像是在掩饰一种潜藏的焦躁。Kondraki也微笑起来。</p><p>    “来，至少让我给你拿条毯子。”他说。他多希望自己在那时能再多说些话。多问几句。多探寻一些，去理解乃至完全解明Clef所恐惧的事物。</p><p>    然而现在，当他站在厨房里，默默地想着水其实对Clef毫无帮助时，他感觉到公寓似乎起了什么变化。就像一条狗无法理解所看见的远处隐约的风暴，只能感到模糊的恐惧，他的感觉正是如此。这种感觉像他自己与创伤关联的恐惧那样非理性，但这次并非是出于他自己。就好像他正处在被动的危险中。</p><p>    他想到了Alto。</p><p> </p><p>    当Clef的自我意识开始回归时，他并不明白Ben在他的耳边正说些什么。Ben看着他，把手放在他的肩膀上，抚摸他、安慰他、和他说话，但他除了噪音外什么也听不见。房间让他感到幽闭恐怖。一股压力被施加于他的胸腔，来自于房间内即将发生扭曲的现实，而那毫无疑问是他自己造成的。这种感觉就像是指甲划过黑板，隆隆声在他的脑海中响彻，这让他那两只正常的眼睛难以视物。</p><p>    “我需要点新鲜空气。”他说道，声音在Ben无法感知的休谟力场里不愉快地嗡嗡作响。鲜血浸透了他的衬衫。Ben大概有些恐慌——他现在看不到Ben，但能大概感觉到他在哪里，通过他所散发、如同池塘中涟漪一样的恐惧——有那么一会儿Clef无法判断自己是不是真的说了那句话，或者仅仅只是他想得足够大声。房间里嗡嗡作响的声音粘稠厚重。于是他又尝试了一次。</p><p>    “我需要点新鲜空气。”他说。这一回他终于确切地听到了自己说出这句话，而非想到或者感觉到。Ben只能听见他异常平静的声音，而对周围发生的能摧毁感官的休谟起伏一无所觉。</p><p>    “外面很冷。”Ben的回答有点蠢，因为他不知道该说些什么，也不知道到底发生了什么，更不知道为什么他躺在床垫上的男友如此紧张。Alto看起来没在听他说话。<em>这太糟糕了，</em>他想。<em>这真的，真的糟透了。</em></p><p>    Alto动了。鲜血染红了他身下的床单，Ben想要说些什么，他张开嘴，但Alto已经站了起来，站得出奇地稳。在Ben能够阻止之前他已经重重倚上卧室的门框。Ben能看见他在阴影之中颤抖。</p><p>    “你在流血。”他说，“天啊，Alto，<em>发生</em>了什么？”</p><p>    “我需要点新鲜空气。”Alto回答于山顶，于十字路口，于某个不同国家某个不同时刻某个遥远之地。“啊……”他开口，接着戛然而止。</p><p>    “什么？”</p><p>    “走廊。”Alto说。</p><p>    “走廊怎么了？”Ben问，从床边向他走去，接着意识到自己似乎不该继续靠近。于是他停下脚步，站在男友身后三英尺的地方，看着他。</p><p>    这是个Ben将在此后很长一段时间里刻骨铭心的时刻。Alto的胸膛剧烈起伏，频率高到在其他任何情况下都会被Ben视作心脏病发作。他紧紧抓着门框，用力到指节发白。Kondraki看着他的轮廓，希望自己能够跑过去抓住他、用随便什么方式把他从正游荡在的随便什么地方带回现世，但突如其来地，Ben头一回确切感觉到房子里的什么东西正在发生剧烈变化。这让他感到不安。他几乎是在害怕了。</p><p>    “呆在这儿。”Clef喘息着，字面意义上地<em>喘息</em>着，就好像他正呼吸困难。Ben不知道自己是否应该叫救护车。他很好奇救护车是否能够通过正盘踞在他们家中的某种东西——如果那真的是个实体“东西”的话。他惊恐地发现自己把手枪留在办公室了，而他不确定自己能否操作Clef的步枪——那是款古老的GOC制式，脾气古怪——也不确定这么做是否有用。接着他想起了放在床头柜上的手机——</p><p>    Clef脚步发飘地走过拐角。他跌跌撞撞地走进走廊，游荡出Ben的视线范围。</p><p>    只剩Ben一个人了。</p><p>    他必须得公开承认，他对应付绿型几乎毫无经验，大部分时候都只是在纸上谈兵。他阅读过一些涉及康德计数的数字与图表，配以用泰晤士新罗马字体写就的注释。他也测试过一些由电极与几小捆的电线组成的设备，而那些设备连他自己都搞不清楚原理。Kondraki主管熟练掌握了所有对他而言有实用价值的东西，但很不巧的是这些实用知识内不包括当一个绿型思考这个或那个、去到这里或哪里，或想象出这样或那样的事物时到底会发生什么。有人告诉过他，绿型中的大部分都没法在精神健全的情况下活过二十岁。他被告知，这些人形实体（他总是称他们为人形实体。为什么他总是这么称呼他们？）变成滴答作响的定时炸弹、最终爆炸的平均几率在95-99%。</p><p>    于是他独自站在卧室里，突然意识到在这个万分诡异的夜晚，在这个Clef终于放弃拖延并同意搬进来的六个星期后的夜晚发生的事情，确实是一次针对现实的扭曲，那种他只被训练过如何在站点环境下应对的扭曲。他突然意识到这是他曾仅仅在极其严重的收容失效或者早晨十点那些没有门窗的房间的录像中看见过的现象。他意识到Clef刚刚低语的话——“走廊”——可能事实上意味着，他妈的，意味着走廊里出了问题，而那肯定是异常而危险的。最后一件他意识到的事是那可能是Clef干的。</p><p>    他不喜欢这个猜测。它沉甸甸地压在他的胃里，像是某些在他的潜意识里徘徊已久，而他始终拒绝看清的东西。不是Clef。不是他的老搭档。不是他最亲密的友人之一。不是那个在他儿子年幼时与其玩耍的人。Clef不可能是危险的。他的舌根发苦，咀嚼出那些在长久的过往中看见过的蛛丝马迹，比如那份年代久远的GOC档案，比如那份医疗记录。很多与更多的暴力，很多与更多的<em>绿色</em>。背叛感刺痛他的横隔膜。焦虑使他的思维一片泥泞。</p><p>    但当他在几分钟后终于鼓起勇气走向走廊时——在那阴暗模糊的轮廓间空无一物，唯有现实奇异地支离破碎成片——他发觉自己万分恐惧。</p><p>    在他看过去时走廊一直延伸出公寓的边界。他往左边看去，视线所及范围内只有消失于黑暗尽头的走廊，而那本该是Draven的房间所在的地方。后屋的门也隐没在黑暗中，他眯着眼睛试图找到它，最后却一无所获。</p><p> </p><p>    “……Alto？”</p><p> </p><p>    Kondtraki站在浴室昏暗的荧光灯下。这本是个可怖的瞬间，而他突然想到，自己只有在Clef穿着衣服——或者半穿衣服——的情况下，才能看见对方身上的瘀伤。那些青紫从胸口开始向下蔓延至整个胸膛，纵深交错，从小到大，然后变得更大。Ben不知道当他看见那些深深的暗黄瘀伤环绕过骨盆时应该作何反应。当他终于慢慢明了到底出了什么问题、发生了什么事情时，他也不太确定自己该做些什么。Ben只是站在那儿，手扶着浴室的门框，注视着Clef。Clef也注视着他，明亮的眼神冷漠清明。这里正发生着一场休谟异常，波动产生，现实的法则被扭曲删减，而不知怎么的，对Ben来讲这还没有瘀伤那部分对他的冲击力大。接着，突然间，变化产生了。</p><p>    房间内的现实在Ben的眼前被拨动，如同一件上好的精美乐器。那是种冰冷、清澈、美丽的力量，被完美地控制着，像是霜花在窗玻璃上绽开。他就像是第一次看见这种力量那样感到脆弱与恐惧，以至于一下子呆在原地。Clef紧紧攥着浴缸的边缘，直到指节变成和陶瓷一样的白色。地板上的瓷砖一块接着一块地向前移动。原本在他的意识中模糊的现实逐渐聚焦成微小的线条与完美的细节，于是灰尘被替换至马桶后方的角落，瓷砖之间填充多孔的石头，窗台上的木料生出精细的有机纹理。他能感知屋子里的一切。地毯上成千上万的织物纤维恢复完毕，接下来是——<em>上帝啊，他正在修复。这就是他正在做的事情。他正在修复一切，一次一件。</em>Ben以前从来没见过绿型修理东西。他从没见过这样的事。</p><p>    力量冲刷过他身后的走廊，原本在他们卧室里响彻的敲击壁橱门的声音戛然而止。走廊从黑暗中急速退回至本来该在的具体位置，整个世界重回其位，接着是他自己，接着是Clef——唯一没有归位的事物就是Alto。唯一未被修复的事物就是他。</p><p>    “哦，天哪。”Ben惊叹道，“你简直不可思议。你……”他接近词穷，“……绝无仅有，天啊，你一定是……上帝啊，Alto，你是——你就是你。你美极了。”</p><p>    突然，Alto紧攥浴缸边沿的手松开了。他重重向后倒去，像是拉扯着他的绳子断开，那股力量随之消散得无影无踪。</p><p>    突如其来的恐慌击中了Ben。他有太多问题要问，比如他为什么要脱掉衣服？为什么当他说需要些新鲜空气后会到浴室里来？这些问题令人困惑，但在某种意义上，在某种更可怕的意义上，它们像极了Alto，一样的飘忽不定又混乱。他猜测也许Clef并不完全清楚自己身在何处，也不知道自己做了什么。他看上去狼狈不堪，于是现实也反过来跟着变得狼狈不堪起来。</p><p>    “我叫你呆在卧室里。”在恢复知觉时Alto嘶哑地说。他往浴盆里吐着夹杂红色的水，皮肤惨白而潮湿。</p><p>    “我知道。”Kondraki回答，“我只是很担心。“</p><p>    “不要叫收容人员来。“他说。</p><p>    “我不会的。”Kondraki说，“你还好吗？”</p><p>    Clef的身体抽搐了一下，在那几秒之内Ben担心他又要晕过去了。他呛咳着，咳出更多和胆汁混合在一起的水。Ben想知道这到底还要持续多久，因为这看起来很他妈的痛苦。</p><p>    “什么？”Alto含糊地问。</p><p>    “我问你是否还好。”他说，“耶稣基督啊，你简直一团糟。这种事会发生在你身上吗？我的意思是，定期发生？”</p><p>    Alto吞咽了几次，把头靠上浴缸的后部，头发以一个奇怪的角度压在瓷砖上。他苍白的皮肤上满是淤青，眼睛通红，整个人疲惫而苍老，这让他在浴室的灯光下微笑时显得更加不协调。</p><p>    “你胆子真大，敢假设我不总是一团糟。”他粗声粗气地说。</p><p>    现实再度稳定下来。Ben亲吻了他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>2.</p><p>    某天早上他醒来时，发现Clef再度僵硬地蜷缩着，脸色苍白。Kondraki是如此地渴求着去触碰他，就像Alto曾经在自己做噩梦时采取的措施那样，摇晃他的肩膀直到他醒来，但他克制住了。触摸，水，谈话的尝试——这些对他的男友来说都不是合适的安慰手段。它们从来都不是。</p><p>    他觉得Alto<em>并不需要他的帮助</em>，因为自他认识Alto以来，对方在这方面就从不需要别人搭把手。在发生的一切事情里他的存在只是添作一个旁注，一个只是碰巧和自然的伟力处在同一空间内的人。如果他非要说自己并没有期望着能做些什么，那他一定是在撒谎——但Clef曾告诉过他，允许旁人在他所经受的苦难中发号施令，对他来讲意味着要连控制事物带来的虚假安慰都一并放弃。</p><p>    “你知道你不必独自面对这些。”一天晚上Ben说道。同一时间他的男友坐在床边，衬衫浸满鲜血，而世界在他的牵引下重新聚焦。“如果你需要我做些什么，我就在这里。”</p><p>    Alto笑了，声音温柔而疲惫，与Ben在白天能够听到他发出的那种笑声截然不同。</p><p>    “多谢，Ben。”他回答，“但我已经独自做这个很久很久了。”</p><p>    “我知道。”Ben回复他，“我知道你完全有能力自己处理这件事。但你不必永远这样孤军奋战下去。”</p><p>    刚刚被重构完毕的黎明前的黑暗中，Alto摇了摇头。在这种境况下，Kondraki尝试着把他想象成一个神——汗湿的衬衫紧贴他的皮肤和胸膛，以及他们的床头——然后他发现他可以把Alto视作任何人，除了Alto本人，那个他熟知了近三十年的密友。</p><p>    “或者你也可以和我谈谈。”他说，“我知道你巨他妈的讨厌基金会的心理学家们，也讨厌像这样和别人谈话。但如果你想谈谈那些标记……”</p><p>    Alto的身体僵硬了片刻。他转过身来。</p><p>    “……或者别的什么，你知道的，只要这能让你觉得舒服点。我已经因为自己的那些破事向你发泄过无数次了，所以，呃，并不是想显得我是个基佬或者怎么的，但你需要的时候我就在这儿。我希望你知道这点。”</p><p>    “Konny。”坐在他们床边的神明说道，“Konny，Konny，Konny，你想得太多了。”</p><p>    其他情况下，这个古老的昵称在语气上会显得居高临下。但此时它只透出了一种爱意，蕴含古怪的安抚感。Ben并不完全买账——他很少乐意接受这种停留在表面的安慰——但他累极了，而外面下着雪，被子里十分暖和。另外Alto在这儿。Alto好得很，一如既往地好。</p><p>     “嗯。”Ben含混不清地喃喃，闭上了眼睛。他们都知道他不会继续想得太多。Alto等待着直到他睡着，然后去了客厅，开始看书。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>3.</p><p>    一月中旬时有连续好几个夜晚，Alto似乎根本无法入睡。他从不安稳的睡眠进入了另一种更紧张的状态，穿着他的四角裤从公寓的一头踱到另一头，像是笼子里的困兽，因狭小的空间而焦躁不安。Ben意识到，一股紧张不安的能量正笼罩着他们共享的空间，和那晚他在浴室里看到的情况一样。他清醒地躺在床上，花几个钟头等待着那诡异的、像是海上船只那样的颠簸感出现。但它并没有出现。最后，Alto停下了踱步，提早上班去了。</p><p>    星期四晚上，在Clef光着脚焦躁地来回踱步数小时后，Ben把头探进走廊，冲他喊道：</p><p>    “Al？你还好吗？”</p><p>    他停下了脚步，但没有回头。Kondraki看见外面街灯的光线透过百叶窗，照亮了他的身影——他弓着肩膀，衬衫紧贴身体，头发被汗水浸透。Kondraki突然意识到<em>，啊，原来他不是一直都在这里 。</em></p><p>    “Clef。”他说道，提高了嗓音，“上床来。”</p><p>    “不。”</p><p>    那几乎可以称得上一声咆哮了。有那么一瞬间Ben觉得自己不该说出这句话。那股紧张不安的能量变成了某种不同的东西，像是因色轮滑动而造成的色调改变。Alto舔了舔嘴唇。他攥住了腰带上的一根线头，而他似乎并没有意识到自己正在做什么。Kondraki悄悄把手放在卧室灯的开关上，打开灯，把光线投向走廊，然后警惕地注视着鲜血从Clef的衬衫后背渗出来。Clef的头发上有血，胳膊和腿上也有血，那么多的血，多到不可能完全是他自己一个人的。当Ben看见这一幕时卧室的灯突然在他没有操控的情况下闪烁起来，这让他吓了一跳。</p><p>    “别看我。”Clef说，夹杂着Ben从未听过的奇怪呜咽。他放开了那根线头，双手在黑暗中绞在一起，是Ben已经多年没见过的紧张表现。那股能量再次转换成另一种态势，这次更快。随着Ben的眼睛逐渐适应黑暗，他意识到百叶窗被合上了，就在卧室灯熄灭的同一瞬间。</p><p>    “我没有在看你。”Ben竭力保持着声音的镇定，但他被吓坏了，“我只是觉得你该试着躺一会儿。”</p><p>    黑暗中Alto的双手依然绞在一处。Ben能在几英尺外听见他的呼吸声，声音浅而疲惫。Ben深吸一口气，强迫自己镇定下来。这仍然是他的伴侣，不是什么怪物，不是什么异常，不是该被锁在笼子里的什么东西。</p><p>    “Alto，”他说，语气居然没他自己想象的那么害怕，而更接近正常，就像他在工作或者晚餐时和Clef说话的语气一样，“我不知道你现在他妈的觉得你在哪儿，但你已经不再在那里了。”</p><p>    Clef没有动，但那能量再次变化起来，就好像他正从深深的恍惚状态中被惊醒。Ben的余光注意到有什么移动了一下，他意识到那是他之前没有注意到的一个重构点，是客厅里的一小块黑暗。他心不在焉地思考着，Alto是否正在重构他在噩梦中因恐慌而扭曲的其他事物。不管它是什么，这都没有那晚在浴室里发生的事那么戏剧化。Ben等了一会儿。他看见Clef的肩膀在黑暗中略微调整了一下，然后双手放松下来。这个过程是缓慢的。但他最终平静下来了。</p><p>    “我能开灯了吗？”Ben问，声音压得很低，就像他正害怕着打断某个他无法察觉的重要进程似的。</p><p>    “等一下。”Alto轻声回答，比之前冷静得多，听起来更像是他自己了，如果不是他还喘着气的话。他又做了几次深呼吸，低下头看着地板。</p><p>    “好了。”他说，“现在你可以开灯了。”</p><p>    Ben打开灯，看见他浑身是汗，而非血液。他看上去完全正常，只是一只手扶着墙稳住自己，尝试着找回呼吸节奏。房间里的能量开始回暖，就像色轮回转，把Ben从一架气温寒冷刺骨的飞机上带回他住了二十多年的公寓。</p><p>    Ben想要靠近他。他想要触碰他。他想要安慰他，想要做点什么，但他控制住了自己。要给Alto空间。显然Alto也是这么想的。</p><p>    “你还好吗？”当觉得自己的男友已经恢复到可以和他正常对话的程度了时，Ben站在卧室的门口问道。他意在提供安慰，但语气有点紧张，就好像他已经准备好随时拿出车钥匙开车送Alto去医院似的。接着他突然意识到自己好像就是这么想的，尤其是在看到那些血之后。轻微的流血是一回事，他自己也经常这样。但全身浸在血里就完全是另一回事了。</p><p>    Alto精疲力竭地微笑着，转过身来，面朝卧室。</p><p>    “噢！”他打趣着，声音颤抖，“日落了！”(2)</p><p>    Ben大笑起来，比他应该对这话作出的反应更大。在他的情绪产生变化时Clef似乎稍微放松了一点。他依然在发抖——Kondraki坐在床上时能看得更清楚，在关上灯时则感觉得更分明——但他还好，或者至少像他鬼扯的那样正在恢复中。</p><p>    “我现在能碰你了吗？”</p><p>    他看见Alto犹豫了一下，于是在那一瞬间Ben就明白了：他并不好。情况没有好转。他并没有平静下来，并不完全相信自己在这儿、在他们的床上，并不认为自己的处境已经安全到可以入睡。问题无处不在、悬而未决。他们之间存在着现实的障壁。Ben止住了微笑。</p><p>    Alto摇了摇头。<em>不。</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>4.</p><p>    二月初的一个星期三早晨，Ben醒来，翻过身，发现Clef的那半边床是空的，床单冰冷，像是外面灰暗多云的世界。他的第一反应是Clef去厕所了，于是他允许自己再次闭上眼睛放空一会儿，等待着床垫的下陷、衣料摩擦的沙沙声、或着其他证明他不是独自一人的迹象。当这些迹象没有出现的时候他发现自己在检查手机，寻找某条根本不存在的短信，<em>早上被叫去上班</em>啦，<em>今晚见</em>啦，之类的。公寓里没有留言条，也没有声音。这时候，他才意识到自己正在“寻找”。</p><p>    Ben最希望能发现他躺在沙发上。接着他希望自己能看见Clef四仰八叉地瘫在扶手椅上，或者后屋的某个睡袋中。他跌跌撞撞地走进厨房，穿着他的四角短裤站在那儿，就好像只要他像个白痴似地这么站上几秒钟，他那老伙计就会突然出现一样（他并没有出现）。公寓里没有多少地方可供检查。Ben的脑子里闪过一个念头，也许Clef去街上的加油站买烟了，就像他不时会做的那样，尽管他的波兰语依然很烂，以至于他总是收获错误品牌的香烟和收银员的诡异眼神。Ben感觉自己的胃部沉甸甸的，他迟疑着检查了浴室，并在发现那儿没有一个Clef在呕吐出在<a href="https://scp-wiki-cn.wikidot.com/scp-4231">长时间持续的洪水</a>中吞下的血水时，感到超出预计的如释重负。</p><p>    消防通道的门在之前被他们用砖头撑开了。Ben最后发现他倚在那里的黑色金属栏杆上，牛仔裤口袋里插着半空的香烟盒。</p><p>    “情况有多糟？”</p><p>    Clef的香烟燃至指节，烟灰在波兰灰暗的破晓中闪着柔和的微光。</p><p>    “很糟。”Clef粗声粗气地说。他看上去十分疲惫，眼周有一圈红边——那是在他们同居的这几个月里，那周期性的折磨慢慢带给他的。Ben把前臂撑在身边的防火梯上，姿态放松。他的胳膊很快被露水打湿了。Alto避开了他的注视。</p><p>    “你没事吧？”</p><p>    Clef点点头，金灰交杂的头发凌乱，脖子上的瘀伤和衬衫领子下的那些颜色一致。Ben想要问他，<em>你是否毁灭了世界，然后再让它在你的指尖下重新组合？</em>他想要问他，<em>在你最终拉住自己之前你坠落了多远？</em>他想要问，<em>这一切到底有多糟糕？你离无法再回来，离到达那条看不见的线，离特遣部队不得不来杀死你，有多近？</em></p><p>    但他只是问他想不想吃早饭。当他们去上班的时候，尽管困难重重，Clef还是奇迹般地振作起来。Kondraki看着他摔上车门，武装起他惹人生厌的自大态度和性感的粉色凉鞋，昂首阔步地走向一群穿着难看花哨服装的实习生。他听见Clef站着的地方传来的高亢声音（<em>早上好你们这帮越南猴子现在跪下给我吹箫我的意思是要二十遍——</em>），显然什么都没有改变，在过去的十二小时里，Clef不曾站在他们公寓的消防通道里，靠吸烟驱散恐惧。他有着惊人的自信、令人恼怒的古怪和接近滑稽的强大。彩虹小马午餐盒里装着核密码。塑料火烈鸟装饰里藏着炸弹。康德计数器与里氏震级，Ben为他感到恐惧。(3)</p><p> </p><p>（1）译注：上文“堵住（caulk）”和”屌（cock)“同音，此处为谱号玩的奇妙双关簧梗。</p><p>（2）译注：此处原文为Sundowning，有日落和日落综合征（即老年痴呆患者在黄昏时分出现一系列的情绪和认知功能的改变），结合下文Kon的反应这里应该谱号又讲了个双关的没品段子 。</p><p>（3）此处原文：“But he asks if he wants breakfast instead. And by the time they go to work, he’s miraculously pulled himself together again, and against all odds Kondraki watches him slam the car door and immediately strut over to a group of trainees in full hideous floral attire with his cocky bitch attitude and hot pink sandals and he can hear his high, sweeping tenor from where he’s standing,  <em>gooooood-morning-vietnam-drop-and-give-me-a-blowjob-I-mean-twenty</em>, because apparently nothing’s changed and there hasn’t been a point in the past 12 hours where he’s been on the fire escape of their apartment chain smoking the fear away. He’s breathtakingly confident, irritatingly eccentric, comically powerful. Nuclear codes in a My Little Pony lunchbox. Bombs in a plastic lawn flamingo. Kant counter and richter scale, Ben is terrified for him. ”老范写得实在太好了翻不出来诚邀大家一起品【】</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>